prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki Shadow
Aoki Shadow( 青木影 Aoki kage) ( known as Harly in the english dub) is one of the 5 main cures in Smile pretty cure! :the 2nd chapter.she is the younger sister of Aoki Reika .she is also a mermaid princess Her alter ego is Cure Maraposa( glitter wings 'in the english dub) she is the 6th member to join and uses the power of love water and romance bio '''age:'13 'spices:'mermaid '''home place:Nanairogaoka(likely)the mermaid kingdom(briefly) relative(s) list Aoki Shizuko(mother) Aoki Soutarou(grandfather,deceased) queen oceanieiana(grandmother) unnamed aunt unnamed younger half brother king Fredrick jr(father) Aoki Junnosuke(older brother) Aoki Reika(older sister) hair color:'jet black(human)orange(mermaid)midnight black(cure maraposa) '''eye color:'red '1st appearance:'smpc:2chp ep 1 'alter ego:'cure maraposa 'theme color:'red(main)black(sub) Appearance shadow is shorter than the other cures.she has black hair styled into 2 short pigtails.she is much paler than the others.she has red eyes that mach her pigtail holder's.she wears a red hat with a white pom pom on it.she also wears a red turtle neck shirt with a black leather jacket.blue paints and brown boots.her summer outfit considers of a white beanie hat a red shirt with black outlines blue shorts white socks and black red and yellow shoes as a mermaid her hair turns orange in a bob cut her eyes are the same red but has some orange in them.she wears a golden crown with a red butterfliy on it a black bracelet and a pink sea shell bra.her mermaid tail is orange with blue as cure maraposa her hair becomes a shiny moonlight black in 2 twisty buns decorated with a white tiara that has an red gem on it, and 2 wings. Like March and sunny, she wears her earrings on the helix of her fish ears. Her outfit is red with black lining on the torso and pleat skirt, worn over black shorts. The middle of the chest is a dark red with the gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem sewn on red fabric and red bow. Wing-like sleeves are worn on the shoulder with red spheres attached, and flowing from the back of her skirt is a ruffled red piece of fabric. She gains white high hell shoes with red toe and heel, and a red e ribbon behind them to match her sleeves. On her right hip is her Smile Pact, and around her neck is a black choker.she also gains pastel red and red butter fly wings Personality she has a semi squeaky voice shadow is comes off as blunt, aggresive arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in her way.3 Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, she is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike her sister Reika, and believes that justice must be done by any means necessary. Despite her selfish and aggressive tendencies, his motivations to fight are purely related to her pride, and not villainy or heroism.6 Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. shadow also has a strong sense of purpose and snabato to her goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until they are fulfilled. she is also not one to run away from a confrontation. she is also great at ocean studies Cure Maraposa '''"Blooming and sighing, fighting for love! Cure Maraposa!" ブルーミングとため息、愛のために戦う！キュアマリポサ！」 `Burūmingu to tameiki, ai no tame ni tatakau! Kyuamariposa!' Cure Maraposa is the pretty cure alter ego of the princess gallery Category:Red cures